


Possible

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [179]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys act like kids and Michonne is tired.  Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible

“I can’t take you guys anywhere.” Michonne sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. It was supposed to be a simple run for supplies, but when they saw that it wasn’t going to be as dangerous as some of their other runs the guys started acting like children. She was tired of watching children.

She grabbed a can out of the air and both Daryl and rick stopped to look at her. “Can we collect these things instead of throwing them at each other?”

Daryl just squinted at her and shrugged, but Rick looked slightly abashed. “Sorry, just letting off steam.”

Michonne tucked the can into her bag. “Alright, but can you something that won’t result in a possible injury? I don’t want to have to drag your unconscious bodies back to the prison and explain to the Council how I let you brain each other.”


End file.
